hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie
Brunnhilde, or Valkyrie, as she prefers to be named, is an Asgardian Valkyrie who was part of an elite group of strong, yet beautiful Asgardian warrior women called the Valkyries. She resided on Asgard for a majority of the series until she traveled with Lockjaw to Earth-38 in a search to find Hulk, only to caught up in a conflict with Dormammu, though she spent most of her time getting drunk and hooking up with tons of hot women, both human and alien. After helping the other heroes and defeating Dormammu, she stayed on Earth-38 due to "women being too hot to stay away from". Personality Valkyrie on the surface appears to be a woman that doesn't let anything get to her, no matter how damaging. On the inside, Valkyrie is a shell of her former self, barely holding on after all the pain and losses that she's gone through as a warrior of the Asgardian race. Despite this, Valkyrie does occasionally joke around and smile every once and a while. To dull the pain, Valkyrie drinks excessive amounts of alcohol and hooks up with as many beautiful women as she can set her eyes on. Powers and Abilities Powers "Better watch out. I'm more than a walking pair of boobs...Plus I'm not into men" ―Valkyrie to a guy that tried to seduce her *'Asgardian Physiology': Valkyrie possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians, including superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and longevity. Due to her being a former Valkyrie, who were an elite fighting force, her physical attributes are higher than the average Asgardian. * Superhuman Strength: Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Asgardian as a warrior maiden. Valkyrie was also able to defeat many members of Dormammu's army. * Superhuman Durability: Valkyrie's body is much more resistant to physical harm than that of a normal human being. Hence, she was able to withstand attacks from much stronger opponents, falls from great heights, extreme pressures and temperatures, and powerful explosions. Valkyrie can also engage in sexual activities for long periods of time before tiring out. * Superhuman Speed: Valkyrie can move at high speeds, allowing her to dodge a powerful attack from Hulk. * Superhuman Agility: Valkyrie naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a normal human being, allowing her to easily jump and fall on her feet. * Superhuman Stamina: Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie's musculature produces considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of humans. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's resistance, Valkyrie can be injured like any other living being. However, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than that of a human. Similarly, she is unaffected by drinking large, if not lethal amounts of alcohol. * Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being, allowing her to remain physically young for thousands of years. She has been alive for far longer than Thor. Abilities * Master Combatant: Valkyrie is one of the most powerful warriors of Asgard with immense training and millennia worth of experience in unarmed combat and swordsmanship. * Sword Mastery: Valkyrie has proven to be a highly skilled swordswomen, managing to defeat several enemies at once. * Knife Mastery: Valkryie is highly skilled with knife throwing. * Spear Mastery: As an Asgardian warrior maiden, Valkyrie was trained in different Asgardian weapons, such as the handling of a spear in combat. * Multilingualism: As an Asgardian, Valkyrie is well-versed in the native languages of several alien species among the Nine Realms as well as Earth languages, such as English, German, Russian, Italian, Chinese, and even Latin. * Expert Pilot: As a scavenger and former bounty hunter, Valkyrie is well-versed with operating various types of spacecraft, including Kryptonian ships. Gallery Valkyrie smiling.jpeg|Valkyrie smiling, which she rarely does Category:Asgardians Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:LGBT Characters